A Snowflake in her Hair
by PennPowers
Summary: During a snowball fight between Kitty, Raven, and Maddie, Maddie discovers a girl trapped in a chunk of ice. They soon discover she is Jackie Frost, the daughter of Jack Frost. But suddenly, summer comes along, and things turn from bad to worse as Jackie realizes that without the winter, she starts to melt.
1. Snow Forts and Snow Balls

"It's been a long day, Raven. Come on! Let's go play in the snow!" Maddie jumped around excitedly, her little hat on her head bouncing this way and that. Maddie Hatter walked Raven Queen outside of the school, hoping to interest her in a little snowball fight,

"But you know how much I hate getting-" A snowball slapped Raven in the face, wetting her shirt, "wet."

"Hee hee hee!" Kitty giggled from on top of a large tree,

"Oh it is on like fairy song!" Raven laughed as she conjured a snowball from her hand and tossed it at Kitty,

"Yay! Yipee!" Maddie jumped and laughed, "Snowball fight!"

"Come on, Maddie, you need to make some snowballs yourself, you can't just jump around like that!" Raven giggled as she threw another snowball,

"Oh no, no! You need to do this the Wonderland way!" Maddie removed her hat, scooped up some snow, and spoke a little rhyme. From her hat rose hundreds of snowballs. Madd pointed at Kitty, guffawing, "Get her!" And with that, all the snowballs flew towards Kitty, pummeling her one by one.

"Nice one, Maddie!" Raven laughed, as she watched Kitty fumble about trying to deflect the snowballs, "Hey look at that snow mound! We can make a fort! Here, Maddie, clear that mound and move the snow over there."

"You betcha!" Maddie saluted to Raven, and began to clear the mound of snow, and what was under the snow, made her jump up and scream, "RAVEN! RAVEN RAVEN RAVEN!"

"What?"

"YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT'S UNDER THAT SNOW MOUND!" Raven raised a puzzled eyebrow and marched over to the mound of snow. In the middle sat a big chunk of ice, big enough to encase a person.

"All I see is a chunk of ice."

"No! Look closer!" Maddie was flailing her arms about, screaming and jumping.

"I don't see..." Raven overlooked the chunk of ice, and gasped, "Oh my gods! Kitty! Stop firing! Look at this!"

"What in Wonderland? How did _that_ get there?" Kitty scratched her head, "Can you melt it, Raven?"

"I think I can. We were learning about heat spells in Magicology." Raven closed her eyes. _Concentrate! _She thought, as she pointed her palms to the chunk of ice. _You can do this! _

"Ooh! Oooh! Kitty! Look! Look! Fire!" Maddie jumped around and squeaked. She pulled Earl Grey off her shoulder and squealed, "You see that, Earl Grey? Fire!"

The ice slowly, ever so slowly, melted from Raven's spell. Once the spell was finished, Raven was exhausted.

"Pant... Pant... It's harder... Than... It looks..." Raven straightened up, "Now to talk to that girl in the ice."

"Um... She looks. Pretty... Asleep?" Maddie tilted her head.

"Well maybe if we can just..." Kitty poked the girls face in curiosity,

"Hey! Cut that out Kitty! Call Briar. She knows about sleeping curses. Not me." Raven crossed her arms. Kitty smiled devilishly as she turned invisible,

"Yes, your evil majesty." Kitty laughed as she walked away, out of sight.

* * *

"Briar. Briar! Psst! Briar!" Kitty crawled into Briar's room, where Briar was adjusting her hair in a mirror, "BRIAR!"

_Oh, I know what will catch your attention. _Kitty smirked. She crept out the window, collected some snow, and _WHAP! _Kitty's snowball hit Briar in the head.

"KITTY! I KNOW THAT'S YOU!" Briar yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Kitty chuckled as she dropped to the floor, becoming visible again.

"Now what do you want."

"Raven... Needs a bit of your... Expertise."

* * *

"Briar! Great!" Raven grinned.

"So glad to see you!" Maddie chimed in.

"You guys cost me my hairdo!" Briar pouted at Kitty, "And I was so close to finally fixing that lump of hair at the back of my head."

"You look fine, Briar. Anyway, can you tell us if this girl is in a sleeping curse?"

"Girl? What- OH CURSES WHAT IN -"

"Briar!" Kitty snapped, "Keep it together." Briar inched towards the girl that was trapped in the ice, poking her skin, observing her eyes, checking for heat.

"She's preeety frozen. I can't really tell if it's a sleeping curse just yet, but I think she's just frozen for now."

"Okay. Good. Let's take her to my dorm. I can light the fireplace."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okie dokie!

Hope you guys liked that chapter!

I will update regularly. Please send in reviews telling me your thoughts! I can't wait to hear what you guys think about it!

Have a WONDERful day!

PennPowers


	2. Book End Coffee Shop

"Anyone got a blanket to spare?" Raven heaved the girl's stiff body in front of the fireplace,

"Ooh! Me!" Maddie smiled, and took off her little hat. She fished through her tiny hat, and pulled out a fuzzy, warm blanket, "You can find anything in that hat as long as you look hard enough!" She smiled as she popped her hat on her head.

"Thanks, Maddie." Raven grinned as she wrapped the girl in a blanket. Her skin was cold as ice, "Okay. She's really cold." Ravens eyes widened at the feeling of the girl's cold skin, "Push her closer to the fireplace!"

Kitty and Maddie shoved the girl closer to the fireplace. Immediately, the girl opened up her eyes, yelped, and ran to the other end of the room,

"Too hot! Too hot!" She squeaked. Raven went to the girl,

"It's okay! It's okay!"

"Sorry... I've been frozen for much too long." Jackie rubbed her head.

"See I told you. Frozen." Briar smirked.

"Who... Are you?" Kitty asked,

"I'm Jackie," Jackie brushed her blue and silver dress, "Jackie Frost."

Then the door burst open, and Apple came waltzing in.

"I'm baaaack!" She sang, removing her red mittens and scarf, "And I brought you some cookies just like you asked, Raven." Then, she noticed Jackie, "Um... Who's... That?"

"Umm... Hi." Jackie gave a sheepish grin, waving her fingers at Apple.

"And who are you, dear?" Apple cooed, "You are just adorable! Look at you! Who did your nails? The are just the perfect shade of blue!" Apple kept rambling on about how pretty she thought Jackie looked, with her hair naturally let down, a single delicate snowflake in her hair, her silver and blue dress, icy blue eyes, pale pink lips, and her beautiful pale blonde hair. "You must be starving! Tell you what. Let's go buy some drinks. I know a great place at Book End to buy the most delicious lattes and cookies!"

* * *

While Maddie, Briar, and Kitty went ahead with Jackie, Raven and Apple were having a very in-depth discussion.

"Does anyone else know about her?" Apple asked,

"Anyone other than Maddie, You, Briar, Kitty, and I? No."

"Are you planning to tell Principal Grimm? Maybe she can be enrolled!"

"As much as I would love that, she doesn't have a letter of admission. We don't know if her parents enrolled her. If Principal Grimm finds out, the worst thing that can happen is he will banish her."

"Yeah we don't want that." Apple crossed her arms, "but then what are we going to do? Just hide her?"

"I guess that's all we can do for now. Unless you know one teacher who would take it lightly, or unless we find out why she's here, I guess hiding is the only option she's got." Raven heaved a heavy sigh.

"Wow."

"I know."

"No as in, 'wow, look at that line'!" Apple pointed to the Book End Coffee Shop. There was a line trailing out of the shop, onto the road.

Raven was very curious to find out why there was such a long line, "Let's go take a look see."

"You're holding up the line!" Yelled one impatient voice,

"Just choose already!" Hunter tapped his feet impatiently,

"I JUST WANTED A LATTE!" Cried a desperate voice.

"I'm not complaining," smiled Daring, "All the more time to look at my.." he held out his mirrors and struck a pose, "Beautiful face!"

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Yelled Lizzie, making a swooping motion with her arm.

"Gee, who's at the front of the line?" Apple looked around,

"Jackie." Raven slapped her face with her palm, clearly embarrassed. Jackie was standing at the front of the counter, bombarding the barista with questions about the drinks.

"Ummm... Is it hot? Hmm.. Oh! Oh! Maybe that one!" The barista at the counter was clearly bored and becoming very impatient, "How about... That one? It's called a blizzard..."

"Choices, choices, choices!" Smiled Maddie, crossing her arms dutifully.

"We need to hurry this up. If Principal Grimm hears about this... He'll come in, and see Jackie!" Raven pursed her lips.

"Fine. Fine." Apple nodded as she marched up next to Jackie, "Jackie?" Apple tapped Jackie's shoulder, "why not just get a cookie maybe? We need to get going."

"Oh yeah. Okay. A cookie please."

"That'll be five charms, miss...?"

"Jackie. Frost. Yeah. I think thats my name..." Jackie scratched her chin, clearly still fazed by the fact that she was just freed from a giant ice cube.

"Apple? We've got trouble."

"What's the matter, Raven?"

"I just saw Principal Grimm step into the shop," Raven narrowed her eyes, "And he's heard about Jackie already."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay! Another chapter!

I am really having fun with this, you guys! I hope you like it too!

Leave a review, maybe favorite and follow?

Stay Hexelent!

PennPowers


	3. Popularity

Headmaster Grimm marched up to Jackie, and tapped her shoulder,

"Oh hi!" Jackie smiled the same way she smiled when she met Apple, "I'm uh..."

"Jackie. So I heard."

"Yeah. Jackie," she took a bite out of her cookie, speaking with her mouth full she introduced her self, "Mrph.. Jacphie Phropht."

"Would you mind coming to my office so we can have a little chat?"

A few cookie crumbs flew out of her mouth as Jackie said, "Sure!"

"This can't end well." Gulped Apple and Raven, "Maddie, Kitty, Briar, you guys can stay behind."

* * *

"Thanks for talking to me, Jackie. Now wait for a minute, i'll be right back." Headmaster Grimm shut the door and turned to face Apple and Raven. Immediately they pleaded,

'Oh please Headmaster Grimm!"

"Don't kick her out!"

"Come on! Give her another chance! I'm sure if we just work this out-" Headmaster Grimm raised his hand, signaling for them to quiet down,

"Calm down, girls. I may not be the nicest person on school grounds, but I surely am not evil." His statement only puzzled the two even further, "I will let Jackie stay until we find out how to get in touch with her parents."

"Whew!" Apple and Raven said at the same time.

"Okay, Jackie! You may go now. Go meet Baba Yaga in her office to sign up for your classes."

"Yes, Headmaster Grimm." Jackie nodded and strutted out of the office.

"Yaaay! You're staying!" Apple smiled and hugged Jackie,

"But... Where will you stay?" Asked Raven,

"Oh, Headmaster Grimm said that I could stay with you two! He is sending someone to go make an expansion to your room as we speak! He says that by tonight there will be a little space for my things!" Jackie beamed,

"That's great, Jackie!"

"Let's go to the Castleteria and grab some lunch. I'm starving!"

* * *

The second the girls stepped into the Castleteria, all the people started whispering excitedly.

"Look at those shoes!" Ashlynn gawked, "Ice! Just think of the craftsmanship that must go into those kinds of shoes!"

"She's actually really funny," whispered Kitty,

"I heard that when she woke up, she ran. In heels. Made of Ice." whispered Cerise.

Jackie walked down the Castleteria to get her food,

"Raven? Why's everyone staring at me?"

"Look at that! You're popular already!" Apple clapped her hands giddily.

Within the few hours that Jackie had been in Ever After High, she had already become the talk of the school. It was amazing how someone so new could become so popular so fast.

"Um... I'll take whatever you that that's frozen." Jackie laughed nervously.

"We've just got frozen peas. That okay with you?" The Castleteria lady asked,

"Yep." Jackie nodded her head, and gladly took the frozen peas.

"I will too!" Cried one voice,

"Umm.. Me too!" Cedar nodded. Even Daring, who'd never touched a veggie in his life, walked up to the lunch lady and said,

"I'll have what the lady's having."

"Why's everyone... Looking at me?" Jackie smiled and raised an eyebrow as she scanned the crowd surrounding her,

"Oooh! Jackie! Finally found you!" Blondie ran towards Jackie, holding her mirror, "How would you like to be featured on today's Mirrorcast?"

"Looks like someone is popular!" Raven sang in delight, laughing. Jackie looked down, smiled as she shook her head.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay! That's the end of Chapter 3. :D

I'm like going through extreme writers block so I am going to update again when I FINALLY get ideas.

Bye!

PennPowers


	4. And Then Summer Came

Winter with Jackie was filled with wonder, friendship, and new encounters.

But then summer came.

* * *

Jackie sat in her corner of her dorm, the AC turned up the highest it can, constantly chanting,

"So… Hot…"

And Raven and Apple were starting to take notice that something was wrong.

"Apple, I don't think Jackie's doing so well."

"Me neither. We have to talk to Headmaster Grimm."

And so they marched up to Headmaster Grimm's door, and right before they knocked on the door, Headmaster Grimm burst out of his office, clearly busy and stressed.

Raven tried to talk to him, "Headmaster Grimm, we need to-"

Headmaster Grimm turned away from her, "Now is no time for petty concerns, Raven. Our school's power has run out, thanks to some troublemaker who has been wasting all of our power on cooling their room."

Apple put on a sheepish smile, "Ummm... About that -"

"Enough! I have enough trouble on my hands, I do not need to hear complaints from you," Headmaster Grimm boomed, and stormed away.

Raven and Apple looked at each other worriedly,

"What are we going to do?"

"It can't be that bad. I'm sure that we'll find a someone who can maybe cast a freezing spell or something," Raven stroked her chin, looking around the corridor.

"Your magicology class! You're teacher has got to know something about a freezing spell."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Raven, but I cannot help you."

"But - But-" Raven blubbered,

"No but's Raven. A freezing curse only works outdoors. Not inside school dorms. Unless this friend of yours lives outside, I cannot help you." And with that, Raven's magicology professor shut the door on her.

Raven and Apple scoured the school for anyone who could cast a spell for Jackie, with no avail.

"Ohhh, poor Jackie!" Apple stuck her fingers in her hair, and put on an extremely stressed face.

"Oh it can't be that bad. Come on. Let's head to the Book End Cafe. Why not we talk about this over a latte or two?"

After buying their drinks and food, the two students sat at a little table, sipping their drinks.

"Okay. What do you think we should do?" Raven asked, taking a bite out of her muffin.

"I don't know. I'm not the one who's supposed to be good with magic. You're the next evil queen!"

"Apple!" Raven set down her muffin and threw her arms in the air, "Again with the whole 'Evil Queen' Thing! I told you, I am going to choose my own destiny now!" Maddie started to scurry forth. She set her little purple purse on the table and cocked her head,

"Everything okay?" she grinned,

"Everything's just fine." Raven grumbled,

"Suuuure doesn't sound like it!" Maddie bounced.

"Well unless you can help us freeze a room, I don't think you'll be of much help. Thank you anyway, Madeline." Apple nodded curtly.

"Is this something to do with Jackie?"

Apple and Raven nodded.

"Well why doesn't she just use her own powers then? She has powers of her own to make freezy things. Speaking of which, do you think she can make me some snow cones and snow pops? I'd loooove some of those!" And with that, Maddie rummaged through her hat, pulled ut a large purple pogo stick, and happily bounced away.

"That… Just happened." Apple had one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"She did have a point, you know." Raven said thoughtfully, "Why can't Jackie just use her snow powers?"

Apple nodded, "Let's go see if she thought of that." And the two girls hurried to their dorm.

* * *

They opened the door, and were greeted with a flood of water, ruining Apple's dainty rose petal skirt.

"My dress!" She pouted. Raven looked around the room, and saw Jackie dangling from the curtains. Jackie laughed nervously and uttered a really, really soft,

"Hi."

"Jackie!" Raven quickly rummaged through her things, making sure nothing valuable was destroyed. She looked through her bookshelf. The books were wet and soggy.

"I- I'm sorry!" Jackie covered her eyes.

"It's not that. I can fix my books in a jiffy." Raven waved her fingers and snapped. Water rushed from her bedsheets, her books, and her furnitures, evaporating into the air. Apple raised her hand like an pre-schooler in a classroom, wanting to answer a question.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can you fix my dress Raven? Pleeease?" She batted her eyelashes,

"Fine." Raven rolled her eyes, and did the same for Apple's dress. The shine and fluffiness was restored to Apple's skirt, as she squealed with delight, "Jackie. Maddie wondered, why can't you just use your magic to keep cool?"

Jackie crossed her arms and huffed, "Well you saw what became of that. It's all melted." and pointed to a puddle on the ground.

"Oh." Raven pursed her lips. "Why not spend some time outside? You haven't talked to anyone in ages." Jackie nodded, and walked out of the room,

"I think that I'll go grab a popsicle or two. I can use some thing to eat."

* * *

**Jackie's POV**

"There you go, miss Frost," The ice-cream vendor handed me my ice cream, "One 'blizzard' ice cream, fresh out of the cooler."

"Thank you! Three charms, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." I handed over the charms and walked away, munching on the ice cream. It really is delicious. And cold.

But soon I realized that something was wrong. Very wrong. My finger. It was dripping. I could feel my heart go _ker-thump _in my chest.

_Oh, no. Ohhh no no no no._

I scarfed down my ice cream and hurried to my dorm. I could hear Apple and Raven calling after me,

"Jackie? You okay?"

"Jackie?"

_Oh, no. Oh no no noo._

More water. My thumb was dripping.

I burst into the room, panting and gasping.

"Jackie! What's wrong?" Raven asked as she ran into the room.

"Where's Apple?"

I could hear the _clickety-clack _of heels running down the corridor, and Apple ran in, panting,

"Jackie! ...Pant, pant... Ohhhh running in heels is not a good idea."

"Jackie... Your fingers!" Raven stared, wide-eyed at once was my thumb and pointer finger. The two fingers were reduced to puddles on the ground.

"Jackie? What happens when you get too hot?" Apple gasped, covering her mouth. I worriedly paced around the room.

"You see... When I get really hot..." I took a deep breath.

"I melt."


	5. Frozen Spaghetti

Raven sat outside Book End Café, engrossed in her copy of 'Basic Seasonal Spells', hoping to find an answer to Jackie's dilemma.

"Uhhh Hey, Raven," Dexter laughed nervously, "You- You- You have a very… Nice face! I mean- Uhhhh…." Raven had to chuckle at Dexter's nervousness,

"Hi Dexter," She said between giggles, "What brings you to Book End Café?"

"Well… I heard you were feeling down, so I guess came here to cheer you up," Dexter held out a hocus latte, smiling hopefully.

"Awww, thanks Dexter!" He was blushing like mad, his entire face the shade of a cherry tomato. Little did Raven notice C.A Cupid in the table in front of her, a wistful expression on her face.

"So… Seasonal Spells eh? I didn't know you were into… Magic," He paused for a moment to examine the book, and suddenly piped up, "Oh! I mean uh… Of course you know magic! I mean you're the next Evil Queen and all… I mean- Uh- You WERE supposed to-"

"I get it Dex," Raven smiled as she rolled her eyes. Dexter's face was even more red by now,

"Uh. Okay. I'll shut up." He muttered under his breath, laughed stiffly, "Anyway… The book?"

"Well, I'm trying to solve our friend Jackie's little… Problem."

"Oh yeah… That whole melting thing." He stroked his chin, deep in thought. He took a sip of his latte before saying, "Then why not just find Jack Frost? He's got to know how to keep his daughter from melting. Or maybe ask Jackie how she kept cool during the summer."

"That's… Actually not a bad idea! You are spelltastic, Dex!" Raven gulped down her drink, "Spell you later!" She waved as she immediately popped open her mirrorphone and sent a hext to Jackie:

"Meet during lunch castleteria? :) "

Jackie replied in a matter of minutes,

"Why not? :)"

* * *

"So…" Jackie set her food on the cafeteria table, "What's up guys?"

Jackie's fingers melted once, but in magicology she learned how to cast a temporary freezing spell that would restore her melted body parts. She constantly had to cast the spell to keep her other body parts from melting away.

"Is that… Really what you're eating?" Raven scanned Jackie's tray. Jackie casted freezing spells on her food so her food would be just the right temperature for her. Any hot food would melt her tongue. Jackie may enjoy some fun, but she was a very delicate person. What was on the menu for her today? Frozen spaghetti.

Cerise quietly spoke up from the other end of the Rebel's table, "You know that eating it frozen takes all the fun out of it, right?"

Jackie shrugged, "Well, eating it hot is not an option, and everybody's so surprised I've never eaten spaghetti before." Just as Jackie said this, Maddie was walking by. Maddie immediately stopped in her tracks once she heard those words, and jumped up screaming,

"You've NEVER EATEN SPAGHETTI BEFORE?!" Maddie slammed her tray on the table, took a big slurp of her spaghetti and rambled on, "Why, it is one the most spelleriffic thing I have ever eaten in forever after!" She threw her arms up in the air. She snapped her left hand, and in her right hand appeared a purple teapot with three spouts. Jackie's face went from normal to incredibly confused,

"Um… Interesting pot you got there, Maddie…"

"Why thank you," Maddie nodded, clearly proud of herself. She said as she poured herself a cup, and took a sip. She looked at Jackie and snapped her fingers. Another cup appeared on the table, and Maddie poured tea into the other cup, "would you like some tea?" Maddie offered the extra cup of tea to Jackie,

"Umm... No thank you." Jackie pushed the cup away. Maddie shrugged,

"More for Earl Gray then!" Maddie smiled. A small gray mouse popped out of her hat, and scurried over to the cup Maddie offered to Jackie, taking tiny, tiny sips. Jackie poked her spaghetti,

"Time to see what all the fuss is about, then." She took a slurp. No, bite, of her spaghetti. Her spaghetti was frozen solid, "This is good, but not as good as I had hoped."

"Well… Freezing it does take most of the deliciousness out of it, I guess." Said Cerise, straightening her hood. Jackie shrugged, and took another bite.

"Hey, Jackie, I was just wondering…" Raven asked, "So you've been through hot summers before… Why haven't you melted then? Was something keeping you from melting?" Jackie tilted her head,

"Well… My dad always gave me this potion when summers came. Good old dad told me I had to pour a drop of it in one of my drinks and drink it each day. If I followed his orders, then I didn't melt. If I didn't… Well, this happens." Jackie held out her right hand, pointing out her index finger which was already beginning to melt again, "Oh!" She snapped her left hand, and some magic snow swirled around the melting finger, making the finger whole again.

"And… Do you know where your father got this potion?" Raven raised one of her eyebrows, clearly eager to know Jackie's answer,

"Well… He did have to brew one every springtime."

"I'm sure we can get some from the potions professor."

"Let's go, go, go then!" Maddie gulped down her tea, and bounced to the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I saw one of your reviews asking to put in a little bit of RavenxDexter and thought,

Why not?

So here's the result of that. Sorry if you thought this was a boring chapter...

I've got my plot ready and everything and can't wait until you all read the ending I have for this story!

Please send in more reviews! I love to see all your praise and suggestions!

Tell me what you thought of this chapter!

Have a hexelent day!

PennPowers :D


	6. Swan Lake

"Okay class, that's all for now," The potions teacher boomed as the students collected their books and vials of potion, "Remember your homework is due next week," Raven ran to the old professor,

"Professor! Professor!" she called,

"Yes, Raven?"

"I was just wondering... If you knew what this potion was," Raven held out an vial containing a single drop of shimmering silver potion to the potions master, who took the potion from Raven's hands, and examined it,

"Hmmm..." she muttered as she swirled the potion around the vial, "very, very viscous... I see properties of icicles..." the professor waved her finger, and pointed at a nearby book. The book immediately flipped open, and the professor skimmed the page that the book opened to, a very astonished look settled upon her face, "Raven! Where ever did you get this!"

"Well, I have this friend-"

"But this potion takes so long to brew, and has to be brewed under very, VERY, special procautions! For this is the potion of-"

"Jack Frost?"

"Yes..." the professor stroked her chin, "But nobody other than Jack Frost can make use of such a potion. Who could possibly-"

"His daughter," Raven clutched her books even more tightly, "She's here."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Jackie sipped on her favorite drink from the Book End Cafe, a Peppermint-Twist Icy Burst drink as she walked through the Village of Book End with Madeline Hatter.

_Deeelicious! _she thought, as she took another sip.

"It's too bad you can't drink any tea," Maddie sighed, "I bet you would love it."

"Whoa- Whoa- WHOA!" cried a voice in the distance,

"I wonder who that could be?" Jackie walked towards the voice. She was led down a path, away from the Village of Book End, to Duchess Swan's lake.

"Whoa- AAH!" Duchess yelled. Her body made a _THUMP! _as it hit a patch of ice. Duchess gently tip-toed on top of the water, "Jackie! I should have known-" she snapped,

"I swear! I didn't do it!" Jackie backed away from the angry Duchess, "But what happened to the lake...?" Maddie interjected,

"According to my observations," she said matter-of-factly, "this lake is indeed, partly frozen." she nodded her head, clearly proud of herself.

"Come on, Jackie," Duchess crossed her arms, "You know how to do ice magic, you surely can undo it, can't you?"

"Nope."

"Then we are going to need to use force!" Duchess pumped her fist, "I am going to call Apple. Her beaver friends are bound to help!"

"Oh! I need to go to the Haberdashery and Tea Shop!" Maddie squealed excitedly, and hurried off.

* * *

"I've brought my beavers!" Apple called from behind the bushes, "All the strongest ones too!"

"Wonderful!" Jackie clapped her hands excitedly as she watched the little critters march onto the frozen patch of Duchess's lake.

"Are you sure these are your strongest ones?" Duchess pouted as she scanned the group of beavers.

"Oh, yes!" Apple beckoned for the beavers to get in position to break the ice, "This one's Jemiah," she beckoned to one beaver with long fur, "That's Ralph... That's Hendrick... That's Ebony... Oh! And this sweet little guy is named Momo! And that-"

"OKAY I GET IT!" Duchess threw her hands in the air, 'JUST GET THEM TO BREAK THE ICE!"

"Fine, fine!" Apple huffed. She sang a little tune, "La la la la la la la!" And the beavers began to get to work.

The beavers slapped their mighty tails on the ice for many hours, but not even a single crack formed in the ice. Some of the beavers were starting to collapse from exhaustion.

"Duchess... Lia isn't looking too well." Apple picked up a poor beaver that looked quite sick, "And neither is-"

"Hmph! I guess your beavers aren't good enough." Duchess stuck her nose in the air.

"Maybe some magic?" Jackie suggested.

* * *

"Hm.. A simple fire spell can put those ice out in a jiffy." Raven put her arms on her hips. Duchess sighed,

"Wonderful," she muttered under her breath.

"Well," Raven clapped her hands together and rubbed them against each other, "Let's get this ice patch melted." She rubbed her fingers on her palm for a bit and then clapped. In her palm was a huge ball of fire, which Raven aimed at the sheet of ice.

She repeatedly shot fireballs at the ice, but the ice didn't give. Not a single bit of ice had melted, and Raven wiped her brow in exhaustion.

"Sorry," She shrugged, "Guess magic won't do much good." As Duchess stormed off, muttering curses, Jackie hurried over to Raven,

"What did your professor say?"

"She can brew it," Raven nodded, "but it will take time."

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry that took so long! I promise I will update more. As I said in the Author's note chapter, I have been having a lot of tests, and don't really have time to update. I hope you guys like it! I am loving your supportive reviews! Keep sending them in!

Until next chapter!

The end is just the beginning...

PennPowers


	7. Like Sugar on the Trees

"Duchess is obviously not too happy about her frozen lake." Jackie said, tapping the castleteria table. Duchess was standing in line, screaming and yelling at anyone who would cut in front of her.

Raven pulled her lips into a straight line as Duchess tossed a plate of spaghetti at one of the billy goats gruff, "Yeah... Nothing's been working," she said. Jackie nodded. Duchess had stormed out of the school, heading towards her lake.

"I hope this ends soon," Maddie pouted as she walked over and set her lunch down, "Nobody wants to go to the Haberdashery and Tea Shop because Duchess' lake is nearby. They're all afraid Duchess will throw something at them or whatever," she sighed as she set Earl Grey on the table.

"Hey..." Jackie sat up and looked out the window. The trees around Duchess' lake were covered in snow, as if someone had sprinkled sugar on top of the trees, "Is that...?"

"Snow?" Maddie poured herself a cup of tea, "Well that's just maaaaaad now, isn't it?" she beamed, and took another sip.

* * *

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Duchess screamed shrilly, pointing a finger at Jackie, "YOU'VE FROZEN MY BEAUTIFUL LAKE!"

"I told you, Duchess! I didn't do it!" Jackie tried to explain.

"OH YEAH? WHO ELSE IN FOREVER AFTER THAT COMES TO THIS SCHOOL JUST HAPPENS TO HAVE ICE POWERS?" Duchess stomped on the ice, her face turning a shade of red.

"She didn't do it, Duchess," Cedar piped up, raising her index finger, "If she did, I would know." she wagged the finger at Duchess. Duchess huffed and stormed off.

"Jackie," Raven gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, "Have you noticed that whenever you come here, you don't melt?"

"Well duh!" Jackie put her hands on her hips, "This place is frozen!"

"But how..." Raven wondered, "Your ice magic doesn't work in this heat..."

Jackie paced the area. She rubbed her finger on some snow that was on a leaf.

"This is real snow, alright." she nodded. She looked around to see if there was some sort of enchantment on the area. She stumbled upon a rock with a piece of parchment on it. She opened it, and her mouth hung open.

It was a snowflake, identical to the one in her hair, and the initials at the bottom, 'J.F'

"Oh my god..." Raven said, her eyes wide open. Jackie was astounded. This can't be possible...

"Dad."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry Guys! This was a super short chapter!

I hope you liked it anyway!

PennPowers


	8. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

"It all makes sense now! Your father knows you're here, so he's trying to give you your own little slice of winter so you don't melt!" Raven exclaimed as a teapot whizzed by her head.

"It's absolutely teaaaariffic that your parents watch over you!" Maddie smiled, as she shut one of the doors on the walls of the Haberdashery and Tea Shop.

"But Duchess isn't too happy about it, that's for sure," Jackie sighed, "she says if you can't make it useful, then it's useless." Raven wrinkled her nose,

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"Duchess thinks that that little piece of winter is pointless. She says that all i'm really going to do is hang around there,"

"Hello, Maddie!" Blondie smiled as she walked into the Haberdashery and Tea Shop. Maddie's eyes widened as she hurriedly cleared the tables,

"I didn't know Blondie was reviewing today!" she gasped, furiously wiping a table clean.

"Don't worry, Madeline!" Blondie laughed, sitting at an empty table, "I'm just here to enjoy myself!"

"Oh." Maddie stopped wiping the table and snapped her fingers, making the cloth she was wiping with disappear. She made a hand gesture and a pot and a tea cup came flying over to Blondie's table.

"Today's weather is just right now, isn't it?" Blondie said to Raven and Jackie. Jackie whispered to Raven,

"She obviously hasn't seen the snow yet." she said as Blondie took a sip of tea. Raven said in a hushed tone,

"It's best that she doesn't know. After all, she will report it on her MirrorCast and it will stir up a big commotion." Jackie nodded in agreement. Blondie took a bite of her Wonderland Nut Bar and looked at the two whispering.

"Raphen? Japhie?" she said between chews, "Somephing tellph me," she swallowed and dabbed her handkerchief on her mouth, "Sorry. Something tells me that not everything is 'just right' today. What's going on?" Raven and Jackie were thinking of ways to respond, when suddenly Hunter came dashing in,

"Guys! It's snowing at Duchess's lake! It's snowing! In the middle of SUMMER!" Blondie stood up and pulled her MirrorPhone out of her purse.

"Dex? Hey! I'm going to need your help with shooting something for the MirrorCast. Now? Yeah, Duchess's lake. Wonderlandiful! See you there!"

"Um..." Raven and Jackie turned to each other, exchanging nervous looks.

"Sorry Maddie, can't hang around any longer. I left the money on the table!" Blondie snatched up her things and ran out of the Haberdashery and Tea Shop.

* * *

"This is Blondie Locks reporting LIVE! At Duchess Swan's Lake!" Blondie said as Dexter pointed the MirrorPad camera at her. There were students all around the area, playing with the snow, skating on the ice.

"Well so much for being discreet," Raven shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Blondie was walking around the site, interviewing other students.

"What do you think of the snow here?" she asked Lizzie Hearts.

With a swift movement of her hand, she a row of icicles off a tree branch, "OFF WITH THE ICICLES!" Blondie pulled her mouth into a tight smile and hurried over to Hopper who was in his frog form,

"Ashlynn? Your thoughts on the ice?"

"Yeah," Ashlynn Ella was already busy inspecting a patch of ice, "Is this the ice that Jackie's heels are made of?" Blondie shrugged and moved over to Duchess who was gracefully dancing on the not frozen side of the lake.

"Duchess! What are your thoughts on the frost on your lake?"

At the words of 'your lake' Duchess leapt out of the lake and screamed, "IT'S MY LAKE! I DON'T CARE IF JACKIE'S DAD BROUGHT IT IT'S MINE!" Duchess started to stomp and jump, "MINE MINE MINE!"

Blondie was astounded, "Jackie's dad brought this snow? But why?" She tapped her nose in deep thought, "Dexter! We have some interviewing to do! See you next time folks!" Blondie Locks walked away from the screaming swan and went to find Jackie.

"Ah! I don't want to answer any questions!" Jackie hid behind Raven.

"Go hide in the trees! She'll never see you there!" Raven said. Jackie nodded, and climbed up a tree.

"Jaaaackie! Oh, Jackie!" Blondie called, with Dexter trailing behind her with the MirrorPad, "My, my," She shivered, rubbing her arms, "The weather here is most certainly NOT just right!" Dexter nodded in agreement.

"Hexelent. She doesn't see me." Jackie whispered.

"Where is that-" Before Blondie could even finish her sentence, Cerise came jumping tree to tree, smashing into Jackie sending her toppling to the ground.

"Sorry!" Cerise said as she passed by.

Jackie fell into the snow, "OOF!"

"Ah! Jackie! Great!" Blondie helped Jackie up, "Now I was wondering if you can answer any questions?"

"Oh yeah! Ashlynn's question," she said nervously, "My shoes are made of ice. Doesn't matter what kind. Okay bye bye!" Jackie tried to go away, but Dexter was right behind her taking a video for the MirrorCast.

"No! Not that question, silly!" Blondie giggled, "I'm taking about questions like..." Jackie already knew what Blondie was going to ask, "How did your dad bring snow magic here from wherever he is?"

"I just don't know."


	9. Negotiating with the Swan

"Jackie's been visiting the winter spot of Duchess's lake a lot lately," Apple tapped her cheek,

"But Duchess isn't too happy that Jackie's visiting a lot. She keeps saying it's HER lake," Ashlynn pointed out as she unpacked a box of shoes and set them on a shelf, "Duchess keeps saying that Jackie's trying to take over that spot of the lake."

"Well it IS the only place where Jackie feels at home, and more importantly, doesn't melt," Apple set a pile of shoe boxes on a nearby stool.

Ashlynn nodded, "If you ask me, Jackie SHOULD have the right to take over that spot of the lake," she adjusted a pair of shoes, "But how can we make that happen...?"

"Hello, Ashlynn! Apple!" Blondie walked into the Glass Slipper, tapping her MirrorPad. Ashlynn immediately started furiously adjusting the shelves,

"Oh! The fashion segment for your MirrorCast was today? I had no idea! Oh this is an epic fairy fail!"

"Silly Ashlynn! I'm not doing that today! Today is 'Ever After Gossip' day on the MirrorCast! Your fashion segment is not until Friday! You still have time."

"Okay, so you're here because...?" Apple asked,

"Oh! Well, this question is specifically for Apple," Blondie said, holding up her MirrorPad and pressing 'record', "What are your thoughts on the whole Enchanted Lake incident?"

"Well, Ashlynn and I were thinking of ways to allow Jackie to take over that part of the lake. I personally think Jackie deserves it. It's like her little slice of home, her little place of safety and happiness like the Tea Shop is for Madeline, or like the Glass Slipper is for Ashlynn!" Apple gestured to Ashlynn, who was nodded in agreement. Blondie giggled behind her MirrorPad,

"Apple! You have the power to change that! You're in the Royal Student Council remember?" Apple immediately clapped her hands in excitement,

"Yes, but before initiating a plan, we need a vote to see if the school approves."

"No problem!" Blondie tapped a few things on her MirrorPad and showed Apple, "I can whip up a poll for my MirrorNet page!"

"Great! I'll get Maddie. We have some royally important business to do!"

* * *

"Great talking to you. Good bye Apple!" Briar waved as she sashayed down the hall,

"See you later, Briar!" Apple giggled, shutting her locker door. Right behind her locker door stood Blondie Lockes, holding out her MirrorPad, smiling. Before Apple could even say high, Blondie started speaking in a rapid fire speed, her words merged together so Apple couldn't understand a word she was saying,

"HiApple! Iamsohappytoseeyouanywayguesswhatguessguessguess! Wellrememberthatpollyoutoldmetosetuptheotherdaybecauseyouwantedtoknowifyoucouldaskduchesstohandthefrozenpartofthelakeovertojackie? Wellmostofthevoterssaid," Blondie took a deep, deep breath, "YES." Blondie put down her MirrorPad, and looked at Apple, panting. Apple stood in silence, slightly shocked. Blondie then broke the awkward silence, "ISN'T THAT GREAT?"

Apple walked Blondie over to a water fountain, "Here, Blondie. Take a quick drink of water."

Blondie sighed, taking a quick swig of the ice cold water, "That feels just right!"

"Okay Blondie," Apple laughed as she said those words, "Now tell me again, but a little slower, please," Apple folded her hands together and looked at Blondie who nodded and began to speak.

"So... Remember that whole Duchess- Jackie thing and you asked for a poll vote? Well most of the poll voters said yes!"

Apple smiled, flashing her perfect snow-white teeth, "That's happily ever awesome! Time to negotiate with the swan!"

"Oh! Can I come with you?" Blondie took her MirrorPad out again, sliding the lock screen, "It would be a great update for my viewers!"

"Why not?" Apple smiled, "Goodbye!" and walked off to talk to Maddie.


	10. The Warmest Hug from the Coldest Heart

"NO! IT'S MINE! MINE MINE MINE!" Duchess stamped her feet in anger. She was clearly fed up with people telling her to give over her lake.

Apple tried to soothe the angry swan, "Duchess-"

"NO! IT'S MINE." Apple heaved a heavy sigh. Tossing her scarf over her shoulder, turned to Maddie, hoping she could wrangle the rogue swan. Maddie clicked her tongue, and said,

"The pink flamingo stomps around, making sure to claim her crown," she _tsked. _Apples face morphed into a confused expression,

"Huh?

It was then she realized she was speaking riddlish,

"Oh? I'm speaking riddlish? Thanks narrarator!"

No problem.

"What I MEANT to say was," Maddie began, fixing her mittens, "This swan is not going to budge," she giggled.

"I have an idea!" Apple beamed, "We can just build a barrier around this edge of the lake that is frozen! You can keep the rest of the lake, but Jackie will be able to keep the snowy bit."

Duchess scoffed, "No. Jackie _can't _have it."

"I guess this is something you'd like to see on the MirrorNet," came a voice from behind the trio. Apple turned to see Raven, Blondie, and Jackie step from behind a frozen tree trunk. Jackie had a mischievous eyebrow raised, and Blondie was holding up her MirrorPad, recording the whole thing. Blondie was wrapped in a warm winter jacket, with earmuffs and a scarf to compliment her outfit. Raven on the other hand was apparently not at all prepared for the temperature at the frozen lake, and tried to keep warm in a purple hoodie wrapped around her dress.

"Unless you want everybody to see this recording, You're going to have to-" Raven paused, covering her mouth with both her hands. She inhaled... And... "ACHOO!" The force from the spawn of the Evil Queen's sneeze sent such force throughout the lake, it shook snow off leaves, and sent whips of snow flying in all directions, "Sorry... It's so cold here!" she wiped her nose, "As I was saying. You seem so- _Achoo! _Caught up in rising in the Royal Rankings. Just think of your ranking plummet after this tape goes on- _Achoo!_ Blondie's show!"

From behind the MirrorPad, Blondie nodded. Duchess was dumbstruck.

"I... But... UGH! OKAY! YOU GUYS CAN BLOCK THIS PART OF THE LAKE AND I'LL KEEP THE REST. BUT YOU'D BETTER NOT BOTHER ME!" And she stormed away.

"You heard her. We've got a lake to barricade!"

* * *

They set off to work.

The girls had Cedar provide wood to make fences. Ashlynn had called her animal friends to help, and Hunter helped chop the wood into the appropriate sizes. A large group of students had volunteered to help set up the fence. They all came with their tools and hammered, chopped, and worked away. Duchess, on the other hand, was dancing on her part of the lake that was not frozen, her nose held high up in the air, scoffing as if to tell them that they were working for a lost cause.

Apple adjusted her earmuffs, which were white with golden trim. She took a sip of her Hocus Latte, "I think we're making real progress here!"

"Apple! Oh my!" Jackie dashed up to Apple, beaming, "this is the most amazing thing since... Since... Since the castleteria made frozen food just for me!"

Raven came walking up to Apple and Jackie, "What did I miss?"

Without warning, Jackie wrapped Raven and Apple into a hug, "Thank you oh so much you guys."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Aww i missed you guys! I have been so busy lately I have been having so many tests! :((((**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and- OH MY GODS-****we are nearing the ending of the story!**

**CAN YOU BELIVE IT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER AFTER I AM GOING TO CONCLUDE A STORY WITHOUT GIVING UP ON IT.**

**Thank you all for reading my Fanfics, it's been amazing.**

**Bye!**

**PennPowers**


	11. The End is Just the Beginning

"I'm Blondie Lockes, and here we are at the Grand Opening of Jackie's Winter Wonderland!" The small crowd behind Blondie was abuzz with chatter and activity, all waiting to be able to take a look inside Jackie's little part of home, "Would you mind lifting the MirrorPad a bit higher, Dex? Thanks!"

"Hi everybody..." came a voice from the podium, "I'm Jackie Frost, daughter of Jack Frost, and I now present, Jackie's Winter Wonderland!" Jackie exclaimed, opening the gate. The crowd of people rushed inside like water breaking through a dam. Jackie smiled, walking inside her little winter world. She looked around the place, proud. After the students had finished putting up the fence around a month before, she had added some little touches. The frozen over lake became an ice rink, where the children played and skated around. She made an agreement with Book End Cafe to sell some hot chocolate and refreshments. Jackie was proud of what she had done, and what she had brought to the Ever After kingdom.

"I really love what you've done with the place!" Raven beamed, taking a sip of hot chocolate,

"Thanks," Jackie replied.

"What crazy adventure are you going to embark on after this?"

"Well I have my dad's footsteps to follow. I'll have to train to be the next Jack Frost."

"Baba Yaga isn't too happy to find out that the next Jack Frost is going to be a girl." Raven joked. Jackie shook her head,

"Well, that's too bad for her."

"Jackie! Jackie!" Blondie tapped Jackie's shoulder, taking Jackie by surprise,

"Yes?"

"I would like to do an interview for my MirrorCast! Would you mind answering a few questions?" Blondie cued Dexter to start recording on the MirrorPad. Jackie cleared her throat, dusting snow off her dress,

"Of course!"

* * *

_What a day, What a day... _Jackie thought to herself. The sun was beginning to set, giving the snow a warm glow. The crowds had cleared up by now, the excitement was over. Jackie sashayed around the area, admiring the snowmen that the children had sculpted, and thinking about all the help her friends had given her. If it weren't for her friends, she wouldn't have been able to be where she was. If it weren't for her friends, she'd be reduced to a puddle of slushy water.

She gazed across the not frozen part of the lake, her dress powdered in snow,

her breath coming out as puffs of smoke,

and a snowflake in her hair.

**The end.**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thank you thank you thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! I soon plan on making another story with yet another OC! Can't wait to begin writing it!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Thank you for following along with this story and, well, putting up with my inactivity for the past months hehe.**

**The end is just the beginning...**

**PennPowers**


	12. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hey you!

Yup. You.

Thought you've seen the last of PennPowers?

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA. No.

I've started a new FanFiction account.

Why, might you ask, would I start a new story?

That is a very simple question with a very simple answer.

Too many people I knew found out about this account. Therefore, i've made the decision to create a new account. On this new account I will writing new fics, as well as REWRITING THE ONES HERE! You heard that? I'm REWRITING these fics to make them better than they were before!

I've already begun my first new fanfiction there, so yes, I am active and alive.

Want the username to my new account? Send me a message and I'll send it over to you. I don't want to display it publicly on this chapter in case anyone I know is reading this.

To everyone who has been with me since the start, you mean the world to me. It's really nice to know people appreciate this.

Thank you.

The End is only the beginning.

Logging out for the last time,

PennPowers


End file.
